Dancing in the Dark
by Psychedelic-City
Summary: Justin reflects on his relationship with Austin while dancing at his mother's wedding. Justin's POV. One-Shot. Very fluffy. Rated T just in case.


**A/N:** So after seeing some of the promo pictures for next week's episode, I just had to write this. It's my first Ugly Betty fanfic so go easy on me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ugly Betty, or either of these adorable characters. If I did, then it wouldn't be called a FAN-fic, now would it?** ;D**

* * *

"May I have this dance?

I took a moment to ponder over the question. _May_ he have this dance? By all means, yes. I would just love to rest my head on his shoulder as he held me and we rocked back and forth as if we were the only two people on earth. _Could_ he have this dance? That, I wasn't sure of. My newly wedded mother and her husband Bobby were gliding gracefully across the dance floor to a romantic, upbeat waltz. They were completely lost in each other… but still… what if they saw us? What if other people saw us and told her? She still didn't know that Austin and I were way, _way_ more than just friends. I didn't want to give her that sort of shock on her wedding day.

Now, more people were joining them on the dance floor: My grandfather and his girlfriend Helena, who flew in from California just for the wedding; Aunt Betty and Daniel, her date for that night since she didn't really have a serious boyfriend at the time; Marc and some new guy I hadn't met yet; Amanda and Tyler; etcetera etcetera. I looked up at my boyfriend. He looked absolutely adorable in his white collared shirt and black leather vest, his sandy brown hair neatly combed back. His big blue eyes and crooked smile were absolutely irresistible. Suddenly, all these people were starting to seem so unimportant…

"Of course."

Austin beamed as I took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. It took a second of awkward shifting to get into the right position. His left hand settled on my waist, mine on his, and our right hands were tightly clamped together. Then, Austin froze.

"What's the matter?"

He looked down in embarrassment. "I… I can't dance."

I chuckled. "Wow! So there actually _is_ something you can't do!"

He shoved me gently. "Shut up! Come on, seriously, I don't wanna make an idiot out of myself." He pouted.

Resisting the urge to pull that lip between my teeth and kiss him right then and there, I started to pull him along. "Just follow my lead."

He nodded, and we began. I used the little knowledge I had of ballroom dancing to take him around the dance floor once without tripping, carefully avoiding my mother's line of view. After we got the hang of it, I saw a smile begin to creep onto Austin's face. I began to smile widely as well, as if it was contagious. I just couldn't help myself – he was happy, I was happy… what more could I ask for?

We barely even noticed the song change until Amanda bumped into us, obviously drunk. Lady GaGa's voice was blaring out of the speakers and everyone had their hands in the air.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Ju-ju-just dance. _

_Dance. Dance. Ju-ju-ju-ju-just dance._

"Wanna go get a drink?" Austin yelled over the music.

I nodded, and we snaked our way through the crowds of flailing people. Austin still had a tight grip on my hand so we wouldn't be separated. I felt my skin tingling at the contact. His affect on me was incredible.

"What can I get you boys today?" the bar tender asked us sweetly.

"Two Cokes, please."

She rummaged through the cooler and pulled out a single can of Coke. "I'm sorry, we only have one left."

Austin shrugged. "We'll share then."

My stomach contorted as he took the can along with two straws. Sharing a drink would be beyond obvious. I prayed everyone would be too busy dancing to notice. We sat at the nearest table, and Austin popped open the can immediately.

"To…" he began, lifting the can. "…help me out here."

"Life?" I ventured.

"Sharing your life with someone amazing," he finished. I blushed.

"That works." I took a sip of Coke as Austin took my hand under the table.

"I really want to kiss you right now," he said when we finished the drink. He ran his thumb across my palm, making me shiver. The feeling was mutual. I wished nothing more than for us to be alone in a quiet room, with candles and flowers, and a bed, you can't forget a bed… I shook my head and snapped back into reality, looking around for some sort of secluded area. Then I saw it – a small little hallway leading towards the maintenance closet.

"Come on," I yanked him out of his seat and towards the much needed privacy. "I know it's not very romantic… but at least we're alone."

Austin grinned and pulled me close, running his hand across my cheek and then replacing it with his lips. He peppered soft, light kisses all over my face and I gripped his back. He pushed me up against the wall, his kisses becoming firmer as he trailed them down my neck. My breathing hitched and I held him tighter.

"Not too hard, baby, I don't have any cover-up with me," I mumbled, afraid to walk out of there covered in little purple marks.

He nodded as he finally brought his lips up to mine. I responded ever so eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck and opening my mouth to allow his tongue access. I moaned when I felt his cold fingers slipping under my shirt and continued to kiss him deeply. There were no words so describe how much I wanted him, besides the fact that my pants were getting tighter by the second. I knew we needed to stop, but I really didn't want to. His hot, wet kisses and his warm body against mine were too good to give up.

Suddenly, Austin pulled away, panting heavily. Only then did I realize how utterly out of breath I was. We both took a moment to recover, leaning against the wall till our breathing returned to normal. I sighed, deciding it was time to put my brave face on and face the rest of the party.

"Ready to go back out?" I asked him.

"Actually, I kinda like it in here," said Austin with his famous half-smirk as an unmistakable overture rang from the party room.

_At last, my love has come along _

_My lonely days are over _

_And life is like a song_

Austin motioned for me to come closer, which I did. He snaked his arms around my waist as I rested mine around his neck. We swayed back and forth to the mellow beat of the song.

"This kind of dancing is easy," Austin said smugly, nuzzling my hair. I chuckled and buried my face in the crook of his neck. It was so warm, so loving…

_Oh, yeah, at last_

_The skies above are blue _

_My heart was wrapped up in clovers _

_The night I looked at you_

There was no doubt in my mind – I loved him with every bit of my existence. I had since the first time we met. It scared the hell out of me, it really did. I had never been too sure of my sexuality, but meeting him really did it for me. So I latched onto the closest girl there was – Lillie. She was cute and friendly, total crush-worthy material, right? I told everyone, hoping the more I said I liked her, the more I would.

It didn't work. At all.

_I found a dream that I could speak to _

_A dream that I can call my own _

_I found a thrill to rest my cheek to _

_A thrill that I have never known_

The night he kissed me was like… like… like Cinderella getting invited to the ball, if you will pardon the corny simile. Austin liked me back, now I just had to go after him. And I did. Everything worked out perfectly… except for telling other people. My mother just couldn't, _couldn't_ know. Austin's parents didn't know either. If they did, they most likely wouldn't be letting me stay at his house while my mother went on her honeymoon, Aunt Betty went to Tuscan visit Henry, and my grandpa went to California with Helena for a few days. We would tell people soon, I promised him. But for now, it was our little secret.

_Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile _

_Oh, and then the spell was cast _

_And here we are in heaven _

_For you are mine _

_At last_

"I love you," I muttered without thinking.

Austin pulled away just as the song ended, and I felt like an idiot.

"You… what?"

I turned bright red. "I… I'm sorry… I didn't…"

He silenced my stammering with a short, sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Justin," he said, blushing violently and looking down.

I grinned widely and took his hands. We stood there, staring into each other's eyes, enjoying each other's presence. He was adorable. He was all mine. He loved me.

"Oooh, what have we here?"

We spun around to see a familiar face rounding the corner.

"Nothing… just dancing," I told Marc, who looked completely worn out and a little bit tipsy. He was the only one, besides Bobby, who knew about our relationship.

"Wonderful," he said, leaning against the wall and holding his forehead.

"Justin, I'm gonna run to the bathroom, I'll be right back, okay?" I nodded as Austin sprinted off.

"You guys look happy," said Marc, somewhat bitterly.

"Probably because we are," I said, grinning. "How about you? I see you're here with someone."

"Amanda set me up on a blind date… he is so annoying," he rubbed his neck.

"That sucks, I'm sorry," I leaned against the wall next to him.

Marc shrugged.

"You haven't, uh, told anyone about us, have you?" I asked, just to be sure.

He shook his head. "But Justin, I really think you should tell you mom. I can tell she really loves you, and she's gonna be totally fine with it."

I leaned my head back and let that sink in. Why was I so afraid of telling my mother? What was she going to do, kill me? She wasn't that type. I guess I was afraid that she'd be too nosy and invasive or something like that. Or that she wouldn't like Austin. I didn't really know. Telling her was slowly starting to seem like a better idea.

"Okay, I will," I said finally. "But I'll tell her after she comes home… or else she won't let me sleep over at his house anymore." Marc grinned.

"_Yeah_, high-five!"

I stared at him in confusion. "How many drinks did you have?"

He groaned. "Too many."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up safe and sound in Austin's arms. We got back to his house at around 3:30 AM, and we were both so tired that we immediately crashed on his bed, suits and all. Somehow, in the middle of the night, we shifted so that Austin was laying behind me with his arm around my waist and our legs tangled. It was the best morning I had in a very, _very_ long time.

I felt him move next to me. "'Morning, baby."

"G'morning," I slurred, turning around and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Unfortunately, my phone was infamous for ruining perfect moments, and this was no exception. I shuffled out of bed and answered it with a groggy "Hello?"

"Hi Justin, how's it going?" my mother's voice blared through the receiver.

"Great, how about you?"

"Oh, amazing, honey, I wish you could be here," she gushed. "We just landed in Venice, and it's beautiful. You'd really love it."

"That's great mom. I'm glad you're having fun."

"How's Austin?"

"He's great!"

"Good, honey! Okay, I have to go now, but I can't wait to tell you all about our trip! I miss you!"

"I miss you too!" I went to hang up, but then I remembered. "Oh, and mom?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"I have big news for you when you come back."

I hung up and turned to face Austin. He couldn't have looked more adorable with his rumpled up suit, messy hair and crooked smile. I loved him so much, and anyone who meant that much to me absolutely did not deserve to be kept a secret.

* * *

So there you have it. Please review, I would love to hear what you guys think :) The songs used are "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa and "At Last" by Etta James.


End file.
